1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a concrete floor finishing system and method and more particularly pertains to creating an elegant, care free floor in a safe and convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of finishing processes of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, finishing processes of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing a cover or sealant to concrete floors are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,396 issued Sep. 12, 1967 to Iverson relates to a marbleizing process and article. U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,504 issued Aug. 22, 1989 to Rossiter relates to a concrete finishing process. U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,250 issued Sep. 25, 1990 to McKinnon relates to simulated marble. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,338 issued Sep. 28, 1993 to Price relates to a colored marble concrete and method of producing same.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe concrete floor finishing system and method that allows creating an elegant, care free floor in a safe and convenient manner.
In this respect, the concrete floor finishing system and method according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of creating an elegant, care free floor in a safe and convenient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved concrete floor finishing system and method which can be used for creating an elegant, care free floor in a safe and convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.